ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestuck High/Chapter 3
Text this chapter contains ADULT CONTENT between john and rose! if u do not like it plz skip over it. im really enjoying riting this story but ill upload more 2morrow this is the last update for now I WANT REVIEWS John and Rose were in a field holding hands and kissing. They were alone and the sun was high in the sky. Rose was in a long white dress and a sun hat and John was chasing her through corn and sunflowers. He felt happy. She spun around and her silken gown brushed against the corn as she ran backwards in slow motion. John went to grab her, but she moved out of the way and he stumbled over a giant cliff and fell into darkness. "John" a voice boomed as he hit the floor "I am the dark genie of precipice Araida!" Thunder boomed. "You are yur frends are in GRAEVE DANGER" she said "What do you mean!" John said he didnt want any harm to come to Rose so he was worried since they handnt had sex yet. "JADE IS PREGNANT WITH THE SON OF A DEVIL" Aradia bombed as more thunder struck loudly "And Rose is NEXT" "O M G" John giggled "you must destroy the dammed incubes on a nigth when the moon is full and spill his blod onto Jade and make her drink it so it kills the baba!" Ariada proclaimed "But WHO IS THE INUCUBS!" John demolished as he clentched his fists. Aradia glowed "You must find out for yourself john! UNLASH THE POWER FROM WITHIN AND DO NOT LET THE DEMON TANT YOUR ROSE OR SHE WILL WILT" She handed him two plastic horns "When you put these on you will turn into my faithful demon sslayer ERIDAN" she magistrated "He will serve you well" "Ok" John said and he woke up "Oh your ok" Rose said and she hugged John "What happened" John elaborated as Dave hugged him next. Dave raged "Dark magick came out of your mcdonnaldss burger and FOUND ITS WAY TO YOUR SOUL" "How!" John demanded "we do not yet know" Tarvos clemenced "We think that by eating it it distrupted the forces within your purities" "oh my gog" John said seriously The next day at school the group sat in a dark corner away from everoyne else as hey tried to think what happened to Jonn. But John knew that deep down there was an demon after Rose's ovaries. He couldnt bare the thought of his love falling to such a trap. "Maybe it was just food poisoning" Feferi helped "No my legs began to shake with a need i have long forgotten when i saw the black aroma!" Tarvos said "Where are Jade?" Rose asked Dave began to cry into Tarvos shoulder. John had a feeling in his gut that this was not a god sign. "She cheated on me with a college guy" he moaned into Tarvos. he was so upset. "OMG Dave" Vriska purred as she pulled his face into her boobs. Dave cried into them instead. "John we need to talk" Rose announced "Ok" John said They got up and went to a private part of the school where no one could see or hear them. John had a feeling that he would be getting lucky as some people call it but he knew he had to be carful. He couldnt risk getting his rose pregnant or the conseqences would be FATALITY. "John" Rose moaned "Will u be my boyfriend?" "Ok" John said "So you will have sex with me then since thats what people do when they go out" Rose said John could not resist those gigantic bosoms in that tight school top were begging him to rip it off right here and plant his seed DEEP inside of her. but he had to control himself or things would get bad. "I do not know Rose" John manifested "Maybe we should wait!" "I AM TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU JON. I WANT YOU TO PUT IT IN ME NOW." Rose did not need to say more. John teared open the girls school shirt and her boobies came springing out in a wave of bouncyness. They were like those bouncy balls, only they were softer. He ripped off her skirt and looked at her panties. there was water already dripping from her patnies and her thighs were wet. He took off his trousers and then ripped her panties into too feeling how wet they were between his hands. More water began leaking out of her flower while she moaned. She took off her bra and then pulled out Johns hard member and pressed it to her sacred area. "Put it in me Johnny!" she cried loudly. "Ok" John said and he put his shaft into her tight hole. It was hot and wet inside. She began orgasming and making sexual animal like noises. "Oh oh oh! Oh John! Pull it in a little deeper! Ooooooh yeah!" Rose exclamated. She clawed his back like a tigeress in heat and John contiued to deflower his sweet rose. He already felt close to consumating their love with his seed. He could feel the water flowing out of her and onto the floor beneath them. It made him want to drink it all up and feed it to her. he could not control himsellf any longer and they came together in one giiant orgasm. "JOOOOOOOOHN!" she moaned as he came deep within her carven, her flower oozing with the white liquid as he pulled out of her. "NO! John! Rose!" Jade's loud cry mewled. They turned their sweaty heads to see Jade struggling in the grasp of a man who looked more evil than ANY other man they had seen. His aura admitted a dark energy that made the clouds come together and boom lightening. "NOW THAT ROSE HAS BEEN GIVEN THE SEED I CAN PLANT MY SPAWN!" the evil man yelled "Sollux, it hath been a while!" Tarvos trembled as he, Feferi, Dave, Vriska and Gamzee all came running up to the area. "John, use the power of my demon slayer to help Jade!" John heard aradia's voice call. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the plastic horns and stuck them into his head. He felt himself morphing into a different being until he was no longer John but a purple capped man with thick rimmed glasses. "Sollux" John's now deep Eridan voice boomed "It's time to duel. john has transformed into eridan and sollux wants to plant his spawn! who will win! plz review and then u will find out! Characters *John/Eridan *Rose *Aradia *Jade *Dave *Karkat/Tavros *Feferi *Vriska *Sollux *Gamzee Chapter 3